Heretofore, down-drawing has been used as one of the methods for forming, for example, a glass substrate for a flat display such as a liquid crystal display and a glass sheet for cover glass.
An example of equipment for forming a glass sheet using down-drawing may be the equipment described in Patent Literature 1 (JP 2009-196879A) that is provided with a forming furnace including a forming cell on which molten glass is allowed to overflow from the top and a glass sheet is formed therebelow, and a lehr/cooling chamber for annealing the glass sheet.